


Toy Shopping

by Slone_Karu



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Human Toys!, M/M, Multi, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Karu/pseuds/Slone_Karu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel go toy shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, Stargate is awesome!

Both Jack and Daniel thought they had a great relationship and an amazingly healthy sex life. It was passionate, intense beyond belief. At other times it was playful and fun, they both certainly enjoyed their sex toys.

Currently they were window shopping for a new one, but this time they wanted a play thing that was living and breathing.

"Paul Davis."

"NO!"

"Jonas."

"Um, no."

"Jaaacck, you're shooting down all my suggestions, they're really hot!" Daniel pouted.

Both looked up as John Sheppard, on leave from the Pegasus Galaxy, walked in. Turning to each other they nodded in agreement.

"Sheppard!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written many, many moons ago when I was a teenager!!


End file.
